farkfandomcom-20200215-history
Drumpfster Fire
This page is a compilation of Fark threads related to the dumpster fire that is the administration of the 45th President of the United States of America. It is for the mess for the current month, If for some reason you want to see previous month's worth of dreck, check out the archive =Head Toupee= Nicknames This section will provide the many nicknames this asshole has earned for the month of ' ' with credit when known. They are in approximate order of appearance on the internet. For the full, categorized list, please visit this page # Orange Nero # Orange Emperor # Emperor Trump # Drumkin # toupeed totalitarianhttp://bit.ly/2qFCZat (Michael Harriot, The Root.com) # President Safe Space # Donnie Demento # Donnie The Unprepared # President Word Saladhttp://fark.com/9586667 Eponyms Health of President Disability # # # # # ## # # # # ## ## # # General Decision Making # # # ## ## ### ## # # # =Responsibilities and Duties of President= "Commander" in "Chief" Laws Signed Veterans Choice Program Extension and Improvement Act reauthorizing "Veterans' Access to Care through Choice, Accountability, and Transparency Act of 2014 (Veterans Choice Act)" Signing Statement(s) previous presidents often issued such statements to signal they might ignore or disregard parts of laws passed by Congress * statement accompanying HR 244 # Executive Orders # # # ## ## ### Contact with Foreign Dignitaries # # # # # # ## ## ### ## ## Apology Tour Actual Work Performed Ceremonial Duties # ## =Attempts At Policy-making= Review of His Term So Far # # Setting an Agenda # # # Foreign Policy To view the chaos caused around the world by America's Executive Embarrassment, please visit this page: The World Outside the U.S. Post-Drumpf # # ## # # # Attempts at Leadership Firing James Comey # ## ## bsabsvr}} # ## ## # # # # # # # # # # # # ## ## # ## ### ### ## ## ## ## ## ## ### ### ### ## ## # # # # # # ## # # ## ## # # # # # # Finding Comey's Replacement # # Upcoming Comey Testimony # Hiring Freeze Gutting Every Department Privatization IRS White House Press Corps Campaign Promise(s) General Tax "Reform" # # Tax Cuts # America First! Jobs Coal Jobs Deporting 12 million Immigrants Nationwide Deportation Force The Great White Wall Infrastructure "Budget" working to eliminate areas of duplication and inefficiency; programs across the government are targeted, including ones with congressional support Budget for ONDCP Office of National Drug Control Policy * "to shift focus from duplicative and burdensome administrative tasks" and focus its efforts to "better address the top drug threats, including the opioid epidemic" * proposed cuts for the fiscal year that begins October, 2017 include: ** 95% reduction to just $24 million ** 33 full-time employees would be eliminated--roughly half the office?s staff ** eliminate its two major programs, Drug-Free Communities Support Program and High Intensity Drug Trafficking Area program # # # # Debt Public Health Marijuana Trade Repeal NAFTA # # Repeal "Johnson amendment" # ## ## # ## ## Ending Opioid Addiction # DonTCare # # # ## # # ## # ## # ## ## ## # # ## # # # # # Repeal Obama-era policy/law/treaty Student Loan Protections Paris Climate Change Treaty ACA DACA Deferred Action for Childhood Arrivals or "Dreamers" Ending restrictions on rates for prison phone calls Ending internet privacy & security rules FCC Lifeline Waters of the United States (2015) defines which bodies of water are under federal authority Dodd-Frank * "Review" two provisions of Dodd-Frank (2010) ** Orderly Liquidation Authority (process of liquidating a large, complex financial company that is close to failing) to determine risk, taxpayer liability, and "moral hazard" ** Financial Stability Oversight Council (the process of designating banks and financial firms "too big to fail") Tax Inversions when one company buys or merges with another company located in a country with lower tax rates, then shifts headquarters to that new country Keystone XL Pipeline National Monument Designations Offshore Drilling Ban Net Neutrality # Policing Let's Move Michelle Obama's comprehensive public health initiative to end obesity in children # =Misinformation= This section has become too large, hence it has been moved to several seperate pages: * Drumpfster Fire Misinformation * Drumpf Imaginary Friends and The Faithful * Ministry of Misinformation * I Love The Poorly Educated =Scandals= Steele Dossier Executive grifting # Conflicts of Interest # # # # Pay-to-play Trump Organization where the Trump White House refers business inquiries * Nationwide it owns or rents (with values range from about $200,000 to $35 million each): ** at least 422 luxury condos and penthouses ** 12 mansion lots on bluffs overlooking his golf course on the Pacific Ocean *** plus dozens more smaller pieces of real estate * Nationwide sales, since announcing his candidacy: ** at least 58 units nationwide for about $90 million (almost half of those sold to LLCs) * Nationwide sales, since Election Day: ** at least 14 luxury condos and home-building lots for about $23 million (half of those sold to LLCs) No names were listed in deeds, obscuring buyers' identities * Nationwide rentals: **numbers are not available, but include companies or individuals tracing to addresses in at least a dozen countries Ethics violations Tax Returns Release Of Avoiding Release Of Possible Release Of # Reasons Why They Need To Be Public # # ## # # ## Business Failures # Attempts at Transparency Workers and Visitors Entry System Sexual Predator Leaks # # # ## Alleged leaks Desperate Attempt to Make Investigating A Leak A Thing Not Really A Leak Investigations * See also: Trump-Russia Connections General Not Under Investigation Trump Campaign Contacts with Russians To view the Fark threads about the connections between Trump and the Russians, please visit this page Nadler's "Resolution of Inquiry" ''demanding Attorney General hand over "any document, record, memo, correspondence or other communication” pertaining to “criminal or counterintelligence investigations” related to Trump, White House staff or his business" Obama Alleged Phone-Tapping Trump Tower Tapp GAO Review of President's Travel Expenses GAO Investigation into Trump Campaign Contact with Russia # Government Accountability Office Crimes This section will include all Fark threads related to crimes committed by the Head Toupee of anyone in his administration including Ivanka * See also: Trump-Russia Connections Possible Obstruction of Justice Possible Campaign Finance Inproprieties Possible Libel Possible Disclosure of CIA Intelligence on Live TV Allegedly Violated Federal Election Campaign Act (FECA) Peculiar Inaugural Contributions Possible Obstruction # Lawsuits This section will include all Fark threads related to lawsuits filed against the Head Toupee or anyone in his administration, including Ivanka General Citizens Action Coalition, et al. v. Indiana House Rep. Pence hid emails when governor of Indiana Cork Wine Bar owners suing President's business for unfair business practices Modern Appealing Clothing suing Ivanka Trump for unfair business practices CREW Citizens for Responsibility and Ethics in Washington suing President for violating Emoluments Clause FSFP Free Speech for People with NYAG suing President for abuse of power Eric Schneiderman Attorney General, New York Jeffrey A. Lovitky failure to comply with financial disclosure law Summer Zervos former TV show contestant suing President for repeated attempted sexual assault Makaeff v. Trump University, LLC sought refunds and punitive damages for breach of contract, fraud, negligent misrepresentation and bad faith # Inciting Violence at Rally City of Portland challenging cutting off federal funds to sanctuary cities Campaign Legal Center (CLC) alleges super PAC made illegal contributions to Trump 2016 campaign Trump v. Paint Spot =Removal From Office= In General Odds 25th Amendment Solution # # # # # # # ## ## ### ## # The Queen Elizabeth Solution Impeachment Article 1, Section 9, Clause 8 Emoluments Clause Treason # ## ## ## ### ## ## # ## ## Resignation # =Links= See Also * Drumpfster Fire Navigation Page * Archive for this page * Categorized list of Nicknames * Trump-Russia Connections * Trump Laundry * Drumpfster Fire * Drumpfster Fire Advisors * Drumpfster Fire Agencies * Drumpfster Fire Daily Chaos * Drumpfster Fire Misinformation * Donald's Imaginary Friends and His Faithful Followers * Donald Trump Enemies List * Ministry of Misinformation * I Love The Poorly Educated * The World Outside the U.S. Post-Drumpf * 115th Congressional Dumpster Fire * ALECworks * Defying GOP's Wet Dream of One Party Rule of U.S. Government External Links * Press Snekretary's Facebook page * Official Press Snekretary on Twitter * Snekretary Tumblr * Snek Ssswag * Executive Order Generator * Trump Insult Generator * What The Fuck Just Happened Today? * How Long Has Donald Trump Been President? * Nose Flags * Trump-Russia timeline, Mother Jones